In manufacturing semiconductor devices, a vertical substrate processing apparatus is used to perform collectively a batch-type processing on a plurality of substrates to be processed, e.g., semiconductor wafers (“wafers”). Here, the plurality of wafers is held by a holder called a wafer boat in a shelf form, and the wafer boat is carried into the substrate processing apparatus so as to perform various processings.
The processing of wafers using such a substrate processing apparatus is performed based on a processing recipe (set values of processing parameters) including processing conditions such as, for example, a heater setting temperature, a gas flow rate, and a setting pressure. Specifically, a batch processing is performed in a state where a sheet of an adjustment wafer (a monitor wafer) is loaded in the wafer boat along with a plurality of sheets of product wafers at every predetermined run (processing), the processing recipe is adjusted based on a processing result of the monitor wafer and a desired processing result, and then a next batch processing is performed.